Trust Me, My Love
by Miss Cherry
Summary: Yakushi Kabuto has every reason to deceive Hino Mitsuki on Orochimaru’s behalf. Yet when it comes down to the defining moment, he finds that Mitsuki’s trust in him is the only thing that matters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Traitor

Trust Me, My Love

**Chapter 1: Traitor**

"_Kabuto, I'm glad that you could make it," Orochimaru said with a devious grin._

_Kabuto bowed. "As my superior, whenever you need my assistance, I'll be there."_

"_Good answer Kabuto." He shifted in his seat. "I have called you before me because there is something we must discuss that involves Miss Hino Mitsuki."_

_Kabuto froze. "M-Mitsuki? What of her?"_

"_Well, I'll just come out and say it…" He cleared his throat. "My suspicions about Mitsuki have been confirmed. She's leaking information to the ninjas of Konohagakure."_

"_What! B-But…" He shook his head. "Why couldn't I see this!"_

"_I've always suspected her of being a traitor after I sent her to Konohagakure to investigate Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_You…did?"_

"_I've kept tabs on her after that mission."_

_Kabuto looked at the floor. "…What are you going to do with her?"_

_Orochimaru stood up. "Mitsuki…She was always a wonderful spy. Why do you think I made her second in command to you? But for her to betray someone like me is outrageous. I can't have this, therefore, I want you to gather all the information that she has given out. I can't proceed in anything until I know what my enemies know."_

"_And then what?"_

"_I'll dispose of her."_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes, I'm going to kill her. Traitors must be dealt with severely. She is a formidable foe, but I will be able to handle her." He licked his lower lip. "I trust you Kabuto. I know you will be able to gather that information."_

"…_Y-Yes, yes of course. I will."_

"_Good boy, now go and carry out your duties."_

"_Yes sir!" He bowed and turned on his heel. He headed for the door when Orochimaru called for him._

"_Kabuto, a puppet that no longer can be used is mere garbage, remember that."_

"…_I know." He walked out._

_Orochimaru licked his lower lip again. "Don't fail me Kabuto."_


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

**Chapter 2: Truth Be Told**

"Hey! Hey, Kabuto!"

Kabuto stopped and turned. There was Mitsuki, running after him. _Mitsuki…_ He held up his hand. "Hey."

Mitsuki caught up with him. "W-What're you up t-to?" she panted. She stood up straight.

"Aah, oh, I was thinking about leaving the base and going to the nearest village."

"Really?" She blushed. "C-Can I join you?"

"Yeah, I could use some company." _Orochimaru, I won't let you down._ "Come on." They left their hideout together.

"So, what've you been up to lately, Kabuto?" She looked around, admiring the forest.

"Same old, same old. Nothing's new. And yourself?"

"M-Me? Nothing much." _I hate lying to Kabuto. _

"Oh, really now?"

"What?" She looked at him. "You say that as if I'm hiding something!"

"Are you?"

"H-Huh?" _W-What is he trying to say?_ A small drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

He smiled and laughed. "I'm just kidding. We've been partners for some time now, so I know when you're hiding something."

"O-Oh…" She turned her head. "Yeah."

"We're here." They walked through the village's busy gates. "You hungry? We could stop and get something to eat."

"Okay! I am feeling a little hungry." She giggled.

"Alright." They stopped by a ramen shop and ordered two bowls of ramen.

"Mmm, smell that? This ramen smells wonderful!" She put some in her mouth. "Yummers!"

"'Yummers'? What the hell is that?"

"Sh-Shut up Kabuto!" He began to laugh. "Fine, laugh all you want!" She turned her back. _How embarrassing!_

"H-Hey?" He gently touched her back. "I was only fooling around. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Mitsuki turned half-way to him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kabuto blushed. "Actually, it was kinda…cute. Yummers. I think I'll try that next time."

She turned crimson. "O-Oh, okay." She suddenly felt small. "K-Kabuto, can I tell you something?"

"Huh?" _That's it, let it all out._ "What is it?"

"B-Before I tell you anything, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Uh, I promise."

"You have to swear it!"

"Mitsuki, what's-"

"Please! Swear on your life that you won't tell anyone! Not even…Orochimaru."

"I swear." He decided to play dumb. "Mitsuki, I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Kabuto," she looked down to avoid eye contact, "I don't like lying to you. You see…I…I've been…I've been g-giving information to…" She looked around. "…To the ninjas of…Konohagakure."

His eyes widened. "What! Why? Mitsuki, if Orochimaru finds out, you'll be-"

"I know Kabuto, I know." She sighed. "Kabuto, I've known you since Orochimaru took me in. You're special to me, that's why I can't continue to lie to you like this anymore."

"M-Mitsuki…" He quickly placed money on the counter and grabbed her upper arm. "Come with me." He pulled her into an alley and pressed her against the wall. "Mitsuki, why are you doing this!"

She slowly looked up at him. "K-Kabuto…" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Mitsuki!" _The fool! She shouldn't have betrayed Lord Orochimaru if she was gonna end up crying! She's such a stupid idiot. She shall receive no compassion from me._ "Y-You're crying!"

"K-Kabuto, I'm doing this because I hate this all! Orochimaru has done so much for me, but now I'm tired of everything. I don't want to be part of his little organization anymore. I want my old life back, I just want to be normal."

"W-What're you saying?"

"I-I was an orphan and he took me in off the streets because of what I can do. He told me that I could become a powerful ninja as long as I promised to serve him. I was so young and stupid at the time that I didn't know any better. I never had any intention of becoming a ninja when I was little, but…" She looked at her hands. "There's blood on my hands. So much blood and suffering. I've caused these things in order to get that power that he promised me. But I've come to realize that his promise was meaningless. I never got that power, all I got was a rank in his book. I've killed so much to get this far, and now I'm regretting it. I don't want to do this anymore, so I decided to leave Orochimaru's organization by trying to ruin his plans as much as I can. The only way that I could to that was by sharing his 'secrets' with his enemy, my former enemy…" She looked down. "You must be so disgusted with me Kabuto. I mean, you're Orochimaru's number one man and I just revealed to you a plot to ruin him."

He pushed her head up gently with his finger. "…Mitsuki…You could never disgust me. We've been through so much together that I've developed a kind of affinity to you."

"K-Kabuto!" She dropped herself into his arms and began to cry harder. "Oh Kabuto!"

"It's alright." He patted her hair down. _Just tell me what you told Konohagakure's ninjas! _"What were you thinking when you did this, if you don't mind me asking."

"…I wanted to atone for my sins."

"But…Orochimaru will…!"

"…I'm not afraid…to die…That emotion lost its place in me four years ago when I became second in command to you. I…was so happy when I was twelve…" She looked up at him. _He's so handsome. Alreadyninteen years of life. He probably sees me as a little sister. I wish I wasninteen instead of sixteen. Kabuto, I love you._ "You have to keep this a secret. Please Kabuto, I trust you."

He smirked. "I know…" _Heh heh, all according to plan…_


	3. Chapter 3: Reporting In

**Chapter 3: Reporting In**

Mitsuki and Kabuto walked silently back to their base. She glanced over at him quickly, then sighed. _Kabuto hates me now. I know it!_ "…I'm sorry…"

"What?" He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You must hate me now."

"No, of course not. Mitsuki-"

She tripped over a rock and fell down. "I'm so clumsy…And so stupid…"

"No, don't say that!" He helped her up. "You're just a little shaken, that's all." He put her arm around his neck. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room. You should rest up."

"Sempai…"

He looked down at her. _She hasn't called me that in such a long time. It…feels…kinda good to hear it…_ "Yeah?"

"…Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

"Aah, what's this now?"

Mitsuki and Kabuto's attention shot forward. There was Orochimaru with his arms crossed. He was wearing a grin. "L-Lord Orochimaru?"

"_Yes_?"

"Put your head down," Kabuto whispered to Mitsuki. She obeyed.

"Where did you two run off to?" Orochimaru asked. He stood before the entrance of the base.

"We just went to that village nearby here," Kabuto explained.

"Why?"

"Well, we just wanted to check it out, that's all."

"Oh, I see…" He looked down at Mitsuki. He smirked as he cast a glance at Kabuto. "Mitsuki, you okay?"

"Sh-She isn't feeling to well," Kabuto informed.

"Really? What happened?"

"I think she ate some bad ramen when we went to the village." Mitsuki began to cough.

"Oh dear. Well, get her to her room right away Kabuto."

"Yes sir." He went inside. "Alright Mitsuki."

She put her head up. "Thank you so much Kabuto." She looked back down. "…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying you're sorry." They went up two flights of stairs and came to the living quarters. "Here we are, the room across from mine. Keys please." She handed him her keys and he opened the door.

Mitsuki withdrew her arm and threw herself on the sofa. "…Meh…"

Kabuto closed and locked the door. "Phew, I'm beat." He sat next to her. "You alright?"

"N-No…" She sat up. "Kabuto, I keep saying I'm sorry because I'm turning you against Orochimaru. I'm pulling you into something that totally has nothing to do with you! I-"

He covered her mouth. "Calm down Mitsuki and quit worrying. I'll be fine." He removed his hand.

"But-"

He covered her mouth again. "Mitsuki, stop it. You have to _trust_ me. Nothing bad is gonna happen! Now I'm gonna remove my hand and when I do, I want you to stop worrying, understand?" She nodded. "Good." He removed his hand.

She looked down. "Life is…difficult, so to speak."

He sighed. "Mitsuki, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry Kabuto, I guess that I'm just so stupid."

"No, you're not!" He sighed again. "Mitsuki…" He looked at her knee. Blood was oozing from a cut. "Hey! You knee's bleeding!"

She looked at her knee as well. "Oh, what do you know, it is."

"It's gonna get infected! You must have cut yourself when you fell. Where's your first-aid kit?"

"In the nightstand." She pointed to the night stand in the corner.

He got up and opened it. Inside was a blue case and he took it out. "You need to be more careful Mitsuki." He walked over to her and knelt down. "Now hold still. This might hurt just a bit." He began to clean the cut.

She winced. _Kabuto, he's so caring and strong. Of course I trust him. I know he'll keep true to his word. _"K-Kabuto?"

He placed a band-aid on her knee. "Yeah?" He looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"…I trust you. I trust you with my life."

He smirked. "I'm glad."

She took off his glasses. "You're a wonderful guy."

"Huh?" He reached for his glasses, but she put them on.

"It's funny. There are men out there who look strange with glasses, but without them, they're really cute." He blushed. "And then, there are guys who are handsome with glasses as they are without glasses. You're one of those guys, Kabuto." She blushed. _I can't believe I just said that…_

"O-Oh…" He blushed and looked down. "Th-Thanks, I guess."

"Here you go." She gave him the glasses. "I like your glasses, so take good care of them."

He nodded. "I will." There was an awkward moment of silence. He looked up at her. "What?" He blushed again.

"H-Huh!" She blushed. _Oh, I shouldn't stare at him like this, but it's hard not to…_ "I'm sorry."

"What? Tell me, what was it?"

"I-It's j-just that you're…um…"

"Kabuto, you in there?" Orochimaru knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's Orochimaru," Kabuto said.

"You better go," Mitsuki whispered.

"But why were-"

"I'll tell you later!" She smiled. "Don't keep Orochimaru waiting."

He nodded "Okay." He went to the door. "See you later Mitsuki."

"Yeah, bye." _Kabuto, I love you._

Kabuto walked out and sighed. "Weird."

"What was weird?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk. "Let's take a walk." They walked down the hall. "So, what's the word?"

"Mitsuki admitted to giving out information, but she didn't say what the information was. Don't worry, I'll get her to talk somehow."

"I know you will. After all, she _trusts_ you." He laughed. "Keep up the good work Kabuto." He left, still laughing.

"Ha, yeah…" Kabuto looked back down the hall. "…It's your own fault Mitsuki…" He removed his glasses. _Why…Why do I feel like this?_


	4. Chapter 4: Orochimaru's Intentions

**Chapter 4: Orochimaru's Intentions**

Mitsuki stared out of her bedroom window. It was raining pretty hard and no one was outside. She felt bored out of her mind alone in her room. "Hmm, I wonder where Kabuto is." She got up. "Well, there's no use in wondering. I'll go find him." She stretched and left her apartment. She walked down the hallway and rubbed her arms. "Aah, it's cold."

"The weather _is_ a bit chilly."

She spun around and there was Orochimaru, walking behind her. _Oh my God! It's--!_ "L-Lord Orochimaru! H-How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you. But how are _you_? You weren't well the other day." They continued down the hall together.

"H-Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm doing much better." She smiled. "See?"

"I see." _Naïve little girl. So foolish. Who does she think she's kidding? Ha!_ "Are you busy at the moment?"

"N-No. Where is everyone? It's rather quiet in here."

"Oh, they're all on missions."

"Really? Even…Kabuto?"

"No, no. Not Kabuto. You and Kabuto are for my personal use, so I won't send him out unless I send you out with him. I already made a mistake once."

"Huh? Are you talking about that mission when I went to…K-Konohagakure?"

"But of course. You were badly injured when you came back, so I felt responsible. I had to send Kabuto to finish it and he was by himself."

"Oh…yeah…"

He smirked. _I should have some fun with her before it's all over… _"It might be raining outside, but I think it's lovely in here." He looked at her.

"Wh-What?" She blushed. "L-Lord Orochimaru…"

"It's always a pleasure to be here when _you're_ here." He stopped her. "Mitsuki, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"U-Uh, n-no…"

"Yeah, it's kind hard to have time for that when you're working around the clock."

"A-And you, Lord Orochimaru? H-Have you had a girlfriend?"

"Me? Aah, no. I haven't found the right girl yet. I want someone who…_shares_ in my interests." He turned to her. "You seem pretty close to the type of girl I want…"

"L-Lord…" She backed into a wall. "U-Um…" _Wait just a moment here, what's going on!_

"Why are you getting all nervous for?"

"I-It's j-just that I-I…" She blushed and turned her head.

"What's wrong?" He licked her cheek. "Come now Mitsuki, don't be shy. We all need a little excitement in our lives once in a while."

"B-But, sir, I'm your subordinate!"

"Yes, but you're my number one _female_ subordinate." He licked her neck. "But does that really matter?"

"I-I…I don't know!"

He put his finger on her belly button. "I don't either. I've always had my eye on you, Mitsuki, but I was just waiting 'til you turned sixteen."

"L-Lord Orochimaru?"

"Mmm, yes?"

"Wh-Where's K-Kabuto?"

"Oh, so you were looking for Kabuto?"

"Y-Yes."

He released her. "Well, in that case, he's in the fitness room."

"Well then, I m-must be on my way!" She rushed down the hall.

Orochimaru smirked. "Such a naïve little girl." He licked his lower lip. "But she tastes pretty good…" He began to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: Childhood Memories

**Chapter 5: Childhood Memories**

Mitsuki felt like crying after what happened. "Wh-What would have happened if I didn't say anything? Would Lord Orochimaru have…!" She covered her mouth. "Wh-Why? Why did that happen?" A lone tear ran down her cheek before she wiped it away. "No, I must be strong…" She walked into the fitness room. "K-Kabuto?" Kabuto was practicing with his kunai knife against the wooden target. He was shirtless and the sweat running down his body only made him more beautiful. Mitsuki closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of his sweat was intoxicating to her. It smelled sweeter than roses. _Oh God, Kabuto, do you know what you do to me?_

"Hey Mitsuki," Kabuto said, never once taking his eyes off the target.

She was brought back to earth by the sound of his voice. "H-Hello." She sat on the bench across from him. "Practicing again I see?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since five this morning."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"It's nothing, really."

"Sure it is! I could never do something like that." She blushed. "Kabuto, you're really strong."

He blushed. "Uh, yeah." He stuck the kunai knife in the target. "Aah, done."

She looked at her watch. "Wow, so you've been at it for five hours!"

"Really? It only felt like two." He stretched. "I'm tired."

She picked up a towel. "Hey, you could use this." She got up and started to walk over to him. Suddenly, she tripped. "Ah!"

"Mitsuki!" He jumped forward and held out his arms. She fell right in, a perfect save. "Mitsuki, are you okay!"

"K-Kabuto, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I've become so clumsy." She stood up. "But I'm fine." She gave him the towel.

"Please, Mitsuki, please try to be more careful. The last thing Orochimaru wants in his little base is your blood all over the place."

She froze. _O-Orochimaru!_ "U-Um…" _Don't mention that name, please._

He wiped the sweat off with the towel. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'm alright!" She walked over to the window. "Hmm, it's still raining outside."

"This region has strange weather."

"Hey, Kabuto, do you remember when we used to play in the rain when we were little?"

"Yeah."

"I would give anything for those days again…" She looked at him. "Um, w-would you like to go outside with me?"

"In the rain?"

She blushed. "Y-Yes. If you don't want to, I understand! I-"

"Sure, I'll go with you." He put his shirt back on. "Let's go." They raced each other outside. "Okay, we're here, now-"

"Yay!" Mitsuki jumped in a huge puddle. "I just love the rain!"

"H-Hey!" Kabuto jumped in the puddle. "Aah, I've missed this!"

She kicked some water at him. "Got cha!"

"Oh yeah!" He jumped in another puddle next to her and soaked her. "I win!"

"K-Kabuto?" They began to jump around and splash each other with water.

"Now I remember how fun the rain used to be!"

"A-ACHOO!" Mitsuki sneezed. "Ugh…"

"Hey, we should go back inside now."

"N-No way! I can still--ACHOO!"

"You're gonna get sick, come on." He led her back inside. "Back in our childhood, we were immune to everything, but we're getting older, so we can't just go play in the cold all willy-nilly, alright?"

She nodded. "A-Alright." She sniffled.

He sighed. "Aah, Mitsuki, now look what happened! You're sick! I'm taking you back to your apartment." They went up the two flights of stairs and went into her apartment. "Now sit." He pointed to the sofa.

"B-But Kabuto…"

"What?"

"I'll get the sofa wet."

He looked at her. _H-Huh? _He suddenly blushed. She was soaking wet and her clothes clung to her body. Every curve and detail of her young body was visible. _Oh shit, I can see everything! Is she even wearing a bra!_ He felt very hot. _What is this? She's so…so…?_

"Kabuto?"

"H-Huh? Oh, hold on." He rushed into the bathroom and brought out a towel. "Here." He began to dry her off. "If you wanted to go play in the rain, you should have at least brought a coat!"

"I'm sorry."

"Agh, Mitsuki!" He dried her hair. "I just don't want you to get sick!" _How am I supposed to get information from you if you're spewing germs all over the place? I might be a ninja, but I don't have an immunity system of steel. No one wants to talk when they're sick! _

"K-Kabuto…" _He's always looking out for me. No wonder why I love him._

Kabuto wrapped the towel around Mitsuki. "There."

"Thank you…sempai…" She leaned on him and rested her head on his chest. "You're so kind to me."

"M-Mitsuki…" _She seems so small and fragile, like she might break at any given moment. Why is she always clinging to me? What does she want from me?_ He blushed. "U-Um…You should go change out of those clothes and put something warm on."

"Yeah, you're right." She headed for her bedroom.

"I have stuff to do, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Yeah." He left.

"Oh Kabuto, I can't stop loving you, and I don't want to."


	6. Chapter 6: Convincing Lies

**Chapter 6: Convincing Lies**

"K-Kabuto, I'm worried…" Mitsuki said. She played with her hair nervously.

"Why?" Kabuto asked. He looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"…Because I feel as if…someone is gonna find out…" she replied in a hushed voice.

"Mitsuki, please, try to relax. No one's…gonna find out."

"I know this must be very awkward for you and I apologize for that."

He looked at her. _It's been two weeks and I've only gotten a bit of information from her. Why is she stalling?_ "No, that's alright."

She looked down. "…Kabuto...You…You swore that you wouldn't tell anyone…Are you…keeping your word?"

"What?" _Damn, is she catching on?_ "Of course I am!"

"…You're not…lying to me, right?"

_Dammit! This can't be the end!_ "Mitsuki-"

"Tell me the truth. That's what I want to hear."

He held her by her shoulders. "Mitsuki, why are you acting as if you don't trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you…It's just that…I know that you're completely devoted to Orochimaru…"

"But-"

"And to tell you the truth…" She looked up at him. "Not even I know where your loyalty lies…"

"So," he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "are you trying to say that you don't trust me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"I provide you with protection and this is how you repay me!"

"Kabuto, I-"

"I'm betraying the only man that I devote myself to just so I can help you and you discover that you can't trust me? _Me_ of all people!"

"Will you just-"

"I've done _so_ much for you and you doubt me!"

"Just stop it Kabuto!" She slapped him, knocking his glasses off. He stood speechless as he touched his cheek. She froze in doubt, digesting what she had just done. _Oh…_ She bent down and picked up his glasses. "I-I'm sorry. You wouldn't hear me out, and I kinda just got a bit angry." She walked around to the other side of the table to him. "Here." She gave him his glasses. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wasn't thinking before I spoke."

He put his glasses on. "I-It's alright." _Damn her, that was a cheap shot!_ "It was my fault. I shouldn't have taken that the wrong way." He took her hand. "Mitsuki, you _have_ to trust me. I wouldn't tell _anyone_ about this. When we share something that's just between us, it stays between us."

Mitsuki looked down at their hands. "K-Kabuto…" Her heart began to race as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

Kabuto brought her hands to his face. "Aah, Mitsuki, I care for you too deeply to let anyone kill you."

"Y-You…do?"

"Yes. I swore that I wouldn't tell, and I'll stick to that!" He stared warmly into her eyes. "Mitsuki, I would _never_ lie to you, nor betray you."

She sighed. "I know Kabuto. I…also care for you deeply."

He blinked. "You do?" She nodded shyly. _…What a fool, trusting my so willingly…I can't stand her faith in me. She's too sincere when she talks to me…Why is that?_

"I shouldn't have asked you if you were lying to me. That was stupid." She got closer to him. "I said I trusted you with my life, so I shouldn't have doubted you, not even for a second."

"O-Oh…" He blushed. _Now what is she trying to do? Getting all close and crap…_

"Kabuto, sometimes…I just can't…help myself…"

He suddenly found himself getting closer to _her_. "What…do you mean?"

"That's just it…I'm not sure _what_ I mean…Sometimes it's…hard to understand…" Her eyes slowly closed.

"…I know what that's like…" His eyes were gradually drifting shut. _What…am I doing? What's going…on?_

"Kabuto, Mitsuki, what're you doing?"

Mitsuki and Kabuto sprang apart like polar opposites. "Oh, hello Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto suspiciously. _Just what is he up to now?_ "What were you guys doing just now?"

"Oh, Mitsuki said that she saw something on my glasses, so she was inspecting them," Kabuto replied. "I had to make sure that they weren't cracked." _To be honest, I don't know what was happening!_

"Y-Yes. It just turned out that it was a piece of hair," Mitsuki added.

"Aah, I see then."

"I-Is there something you need, Lord Orochimaru?" Mitsuki asked.

"Aah, yes, there is! If you two would be so kind as to report to my office, I'll explain there." He walked over to the door. "Don't dawdle now." He walked out.

"C'mon Mitsuki," Kabuto said following after Orochimaru.

"I'm right behind you!" She waited for him to leave. "Oh…" She sighed. "Kabuto and I…were we just about to…to _kiss_?" She thought about this, then shook her head. "No, no of course not." She ran after Kabuto.


	7. Chapter 7: His Orders

**Chapter 7: His Orders**

"_Listen up you two," Orochimaru began, "I have a 'special' assignment for both you."_

"_We're ready for anything!" Kabuto said. Mitsuki nodded._

"_Good." He licked his lower lip. "One of my many associates has been paying me less and less in the past months. Now, he has stopped paying me. I want you two to pay this associate of mine a visit and see why he isn't paying."_

_Mitsuki looked down. "Do we have to…kill anyone?_

"_Don't hesitate to kill. Both of you are trained shinobi skilled in the art of killing. I guarantee you that there will be bloodshed." He gave her a curious look. "Why, what's wrong Mitsuki? Are you…scared?"_

_Kabuto looked over at her desperately. "No, of course she isn't!"_

"_Then…she just doesn't want to do it then?"_

"_Yes she does!" He looked over at her. "Isn't that right Mitsuki? You'd do anything for Lord Orochimaru, correct?"_

"…_Correct."_

"_Okay then Mitsuki." He handed Kabuto an envelope. "Everything you two need to know is in this envelope. Make sure you read it over."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_No one cheats me without facing a horrible death." Something shot up Mitsuki's spine, causing her to shiver._

**X-X-X-X**

"What was with you back there?" Kabuto asked Mitsuki. "Did you _want_ Orochimaru to find out about you?"

"It was an accident Kabuto," Mitsuki explained. They had been walking through the forest for three hours heading towards the village with Orochimaru's associate.

"Well, you need to be careful about your little 'accidents'!"

"Why are you so tense all of a sudden?"

He sighed. "Aah, you're right. I'm extremely tense. After what you told me, it's hard to do things the same way with you."

She frowned. "I knew this would happen."

"What?"

"I knew that if I told you, you'd have a tough time being around me…"

"Well, yeah. This is hard for both of us. You're a long time companion of mine and Orochimaru is too." He sighed. "It's even kinda hard to explain."

"I don't know how I'm gonna handle this mission…"

"The way I look at it, you have two options. You either need to be K.I.A. or help me."

"Can't I just pretend to be K.I.A. and then leave this place?"

"Nope. Sooner or later, Orochimaru _will_ find you, and you know that."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right…"

"You're best choice is to help me."

"Like I have a choice."

"Hey, you always have a choice. I just don't wanna see you die." _At least, not yet…_

"Kabuto…I guess I'll just have to help you then…"

"Think of it this way, Orochimaru won't be suspicious of you if you help, simple as that."

"Y-Yeah…" She looked away.

"Besides, Orochimaru's orders are absolute."


	8. Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings**

"Wow! This is the place!" Mitsuki stared in awe at the city before her. "This is no village!" The place was lit up with colorful lights and there were big buildings everywhere.

"We can sightsee later Mitsuki. Right now we have to go to that hotel that Orochimaru wanted us to go to," Kabuto said. "It's this way." He led her through the busy streets by holding her hand. _Hey, her hand is really warm…_ "This is it." They stopped in front of a huge hotel.

"Whoa!" She whistled. "We should come here more often."

"Yeah, yeah." They went inside and Kabuto went to check in.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" the receptionist asked.

"I'd like a room," he responded.

"Um, Kabuto, what kinda room are we getting?" Mitsuki called out.

"A suite," he called back. "Sorry about that." He turned back to the woman.

The receptionist smirked. "Oh, I see. She's a beautiful girl, young man."

"H-Huh!"

"Your young love there."

"L-Love!" He looked back at Mitsuki. She looked back at him and their eyes met. _Wh-What's with this strange feeling?_ He could feel himself getting hotter by the second. "Lady, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh'. That girl is just a friend of mine, a comrade. There's nothing 'intimate' going on between us."

"There are no requirements to love." She handed him a pair of keys. "Enjoy your stay."

Kabuto rolled his eyes. _Impossible wench._ "C'mon Mitsuki."

"Right behind you!" She tripped on her way over.

"Mitsuki?" He sighed. _Another impossible wench._ He helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then let's go check out our room."

**XXXX**

"This is our room!" Kabuto asked. "But there's only one of everything!" He looked at the tag of the keys. "'Honeymoon Suite'!" He threw the keys to the floor. "That bitch didn't give me the room that I asked for!"

Mitsuki's heart skipped a beat. _Really? Honeymoon Suite?_ He face turned red. _I never thought…This is…wonderful._ She picked up the keys. "Don't get mad Kabuto. The important thing is that we have a place to stay, right?"

He sighed. "You're right. Orochimaru just wanted us to station ourselves somewhere."

"…Right…"

He sat on the loveseat. "Um, you can have the bed, I'll sleep here." _I can't believe that we'll be sharing a room like this. I wonder what would happen if I saw her…No! She is my enemy despite everything!_

"Kabuto? Your face's red."

"What?"

"Are you getting sick?" She felt his forehead. "You feel a bit warm."

He gently pushed her hand away. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Well, if you say so." She dropped down next to him. "Geez, I'm tired from all of that walking we did."

"I'm not really tired." He put his head up.

She glanced over at him. _He's magnificent. His body is built so well and he endures so much. We're staying in the same room under certain 'conditions'. What if I should walk in on him while he's…I shouldn't think like this!_ She sighed. _No, he doesn't feel that way about me. Why can't I just get that through my head!_

"Now you're the one who's all red."

"H-Huh! Oh no, I'm well! Perfectly healthy!" There was a strange moment of silence. _Such mixed feelings…_

Kabuto sighed. _What odd mixed feelings… _


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful Kunoichi

**Chapter 9: Beautiful Kunoichi **

"According to Orochimaru's instructions," Kabuto continued, "this casino is owned by Shiro, the man we're after." He put the packet back in the envelope. "Alright, before we take our plans any further, we should…" He looked over at Mitsuki. She was sound asleep on the bed. "Oh…" _She must have been very tired from the walk…_ He got up and walked over to her. "…Pitiful girl…" There was a kunai knife resting on the table next to him. "Hmm…?" He picked it up. "Well, on one hand, I could easily get rid of her now. On the other hand, Orochimaru told me to gather all of the information she gave out. Killing her now would result in a fail on my mission." He held the weapon up to her throat. "What should I do? I shouldn't disobey Orochimaru, correct?"

"Hrmm…"

Kabuto withdrew the knife quickly. _Is she awake?_

"…K-Kabuto…"

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm, what?"

"…W-Wait f-for me…Kabuto…"

He smirked. _I could use this to my advantage._ "Alright, alright."

"Mmm…Th-Thanks…"

"What is it Mitsuki?"

"Nammaa…I-I never told y-you this b-before b-but I-I…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Urm…" She rolled over. "K-Kabuto…"

"Hey, what is it?" She didn't respond. _Dammit!_ He sighed. "I have to put her aside right now and focus on the matter at hand." He scribbled on a piece of paper. "I'll just meet back here with Mitsuki after I investigate this place." He got up and headed for the door. "After this Mitsuki…after everything…Your services will no longer be required anywhere." He walked out.

**XXXX**

Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes. "H-Huh?" She rubbed them and blinked. "Kabuto?" He wasn't in the room. She got down from the bed and walked over to the coffee table. There was a note on it. "Oh, he must have left this. Let's see…"

_Mitsuki,_

_I've gone to learn about the area and what we're dealing with. We're going to go undercover and look for Shiro later tonight. While I'm out, I want you get a disguise. Use whatever you like, but I prefer that you use a Genjutsu. When I get back, be ready to go out._

_-Kabuto_

"Go…out?" Her heart was sent into a flutter. "I know that this is for a mission, but he's never said that to me before. Go out…" She sighed and leaned against the loveseat. "I'm going out…with Kabuto…" She perked up. "But…I'm going on a mission to help Orochimaru. I said that I would never help him again, but I also told Kabuto that I would help him…" She gently pounded her right hand into her left hand. "I-I'll just have to help Kabuto! This is the last time that I'm doing something for Orochimaru! After this, I _never_ want to help him again!" She reread the note. "So, I need a disguise, huh? It's not going to be a Genjutsu trick, I'm going as myself formally!"

**XXXX**

Oh her way back to her room, Mitsuki looked at her dress. "I spent quite a bit of time to find this but I have it." She smiled over the newly purchased item. "I'm sure that if I wear something like this, Kabuto will fall in love with me for sure!" She giggled. "Oh, Kabuto…" She opened the door of the hotel room and danced inside. "I wonder what Kabuto and I will do?" She imagined them talking over a romantic dinner. "Maybe we'll share a beautiful candlelit dinner together…" She imagined them dancing. "Or maybe he'll sweep me off my feet…" She imagined Kabuto kissing her passionately. "Or maybe--!" She blushed. "I'm getting ahead of myself. "Well, I better get ready!" She ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. _Please let me be Kabuto's tonight…_

**XXXX**

Kabuto walked back to the hotel room and unlocked the door. "I hope she's ready…" _I just want this to be over so that we can all continue with our lives! Well…some of us won't live long enough to see another day._ He stepped inside. "Mitsuki, you ready to go?"

"Just a sec!" Mitsuki called form the bathroom.

He sighed. "Hurry up, will ya?" He did a hand seal. "Transform!" With an explosion of smoke, he was wearing a fancy tuxedo. "Done yet?"

"Yep!" She slowly emerged from the bathroom. "Alright, let's go."

Kabuto looked at her, his eyes wide in shock. "M-Mitsuki? Is that really _you_?"

"Of course it's me!" She smiled.

Never before had Kabuto seen Mitsuki all dressed up with the works. Her hair was neatly up in a bun and her make-up was just perfect. She wore a gorgeous white dress that was kind of revealing to boot! It was as if he was in the presence of an angel. _Mitsuki, she's…beautiful. I've never seen her like this before. Everything's…perfect. I never knew that Mitsuki was this attractive under her pig-tails, shorts, and Hitai-ate headband. This is truly a wondrous sight…_ He blushed furiously.

"Kabuto?" She tilted her head. "Hello? Earth to Kabuto."

"H-Huh? Oh." His palms were sweaty. "L-Let's go." He headed out of the door.

Mitsuki sighed dreamily. _Oh, Kabuto noticed. Having him look at me like that was heart stopping. Did he find me attractive? I wonder how he feels about me now…?_


	10. Chapter 10: Spies

**Chapter 10: Spies**

"Listen up Mitsuki, Shiro's men are supposed to be in the dining area, so that's where we'll go first," informed Kabuto. "From there, we're gonna follow them, understand?"

"Understood…" She fidgeted with her hair. "Wh-What if they're not there? Then what?" _Will we just have a nice dinner together then?_

"Oh, they'll be there, trust me…" He took her arm in his and walked into the dinning area. "Let's sit over there." They casually walked over to a table. He pulled out a chair for Mitsuki and she sat down. He sat across from her.

"And what exactly do these guys look like?" Mitsuki asked.

"They almost look like black ops agents. You'll know when you see them."

"…Okay." She sighed. _It's not like I have a choice. I told him that I would help him…I'll just have to think of this as helping Kabuto and not Orochimaru. Please, let me do the right thing…_ She looked at two men sitting at a table northeast of her position. "Hey…Those guys…?"

Kabuto turned around. "…Yep, that's them alright. Keep a close eye on them. When they leave, then it's time for us to go as well."

"Right." Throughout their dinner, Mitsuki had to watch the two men. Every so often, she went off in her own little world where Kabuto was her prince. The two men rose from their seats and walked off, Mitsuki, however wasn't paying attention. "So, um, Kabuto, what…type of, um…" she blushed, "…girl do you, um, like?"

He looked up from his food at her. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Aah, um, what I mean is that, um…" She looked over at the table where the men were. "AH!"

"What?"

"They're gone!"

"WHAT?" He spun around only to see an empty table. He whipped back around to her. "Mitsuki!"

"I-I'm sorry Kabuto, honestly!"

He glared at her. "Dammit, let's just go!" They got up and ran out of the room. "Agh, where did they go!"

"Kabuto, look! That's them right there!" Mitsuki pointed at the two men going into the casino.

"Well, don't just stand here!" He ran after them.

"K-Kabuto! W-Wait!" She ran after him. _What's wrong with me? I'm not as skilled as I used to be anymore. Is it because I want to quit working for Orochimaru? Or is it because…I've fallen into a deeper love with Kabuto? Is my love that much of a hindrance to me?_ "H-Hey! Where'd you go! Kabuto?"

A woman approached her. "Excuse me, miss, would you like a beverage?"

"No, not right-"

"It's free alcohol, so drink up!" She shoved the cup to Mitsuki's lips and forced the alcoholic drink down her throat.

"S-Stop!" She swatted the woman's hand away and wiped her mouth. "I don't want any of your damn alcohol!" She ran off after Kabuto. "Ooh, where'd he go? Kabuto!"

----

Kabuto looked around frantically. "Where? Where? Where? Where did those bastards get to?" The two men were headed through a door located in the back of the room. "There! But…" he looked around again, "…where the hell is Mitsuki? Damn her!"

"An furthermore, you're ugly!"

Kabuto spun around to find the owner of the voice. "Isn't that…!"

Mitsuki was standing with a crowd of people with her finger pointed at a man's face. "You're an ass! And the next time you touch mine, I'll kill you!"

"Mitsuki?" _Is she…Is she drunk?_

"You damned little bitch!" The man held his hand up, ready to strike her.

Right when the man brought his hand down, Kabuto stepped in the way and caught the man's wrist. "What the fuck is your problem buddy!"

Mitsuki held onto Kabuto's shoulders. "Now you're in trouble! Back off or Kabuto will mess you up!"

"Mitsuki, you keep quiet!"

"But sempai, he's a sexual predator preying on innocent teen girls!"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Me? Oh, about five glasses sempai."

"What! What the hell were you doing getting drunk?"

"I dunno. Some waiters and waitresses were forcing alcohol on me."

"Out of my way boy!" screamed the man.

Kabuto twisted the man's arm around and kicked his legs. The man fell to the ground and Kabuto pinned him there. "Bastard, do you wanna fight?"

"Get 'em Kabuto!" she cheered. The crowd of people gasped.

"You're not helping!"

The man jumped up, knocking Kabuto off. "You little punk!"

Mitsuki punched the man in the chin. "This is from me!"

"Mitsuki, no!" Before they knew it, the entire building erupted in violence. Kabuto looked around for Mitsuki while he crawled around on the floor. "Mit-"

"AHHH!"

A man jumped on Kabuto, but he kicked him in the stomach. "Stupid piece of-"

"Hi Kabuto!" Mitsuki popped out from under a table. "Hi-ya!"

"There you are! Let's get outta here, _now_!" He grabbed her arm and scrambled to the door in the back of the room. They busted through the door and shut it.

"Wow, that was fun." She began to giggle.

Kabuto made fists. "Alright, that's _it_! I've had just about enough of you! What the fuck if wrong with you? You can't even focus for more than three minutes! You're gonna _die_ on this mission of you don't get it together!"

"K-Kabuto…" She began to cry. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why! Just look at what you did!"

She looked down. "I…I'm so sorry Kabuto. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"What?" He gave her a curious look.

"Y-You're right, I am gonna die. I realized earlier that…that I'm losing my skills. I don't think I can do this anymore. I-It's hard Kabuto. I used to be one of the best. I was up there with you, but now…now I don't know what to do anymore!" She cried harder. "Everything is so difficult, I can't even tell right from wrong. And I've been crying so much lately that it's sickening." She dropped to her knees. "It's cold Kabuto. It's so cold in the place I'm in and it's lonely."

He sighed. _This is getting annoying…_ He knelt down. "Hey, it's alright. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just don't want to fall behind. I don't want to fail."

"I'm a terrible spy nowadays..."

"You sobering up now?"

"Uh-huh. I don't usually stay drunk that long."

"Good." He smiled.

She looked at him. _Kabuto, why must you look at me so caringly? That gaze is so deep and so warm._ She took off his glasses. "But, I'm still a little tipsy…"

"Huh?"

"Kabuto…" She ran her index finger down his cheek. "Kabuto, you're always there for me…"

"I…am?" _Huh?_

"Yes. And you always seem to care so much about me…"

"R-Really?" _That's not right, is it? Suddenly, I can't think straight. My thoughts are all jumbled up. It's almost as is I've forgotten what I'm supposed to do…_

"Kabuto, I just…" she leaned in, "…I just…" Her eyes closed.

_What is it that I keep telling myself not to do? Whenever she's close like this, somewhere deep in my mind, something is telling me not to do something…But what is it?_

"…I just want to…" Her lips hadn't even touched his before she stopped. She looked up. "Hey…" The two men from earlier were headed into an abandoned building.

Kabuto released his breath, but he didn't even know he was holding it. _Why was I bracing myself? And for what?_

"Kabuto, those two guys are going into that old building over there."

He turned around. "What?" _So they are going into that building, huh? Perfect._ "Let's follow them."

"Uh-huh!" _Every time I attempt to kiss Kabuto, I fail._

_Does it seem like she's trying to kiss me sometimes?_


	11. Chapter 11: Right From Wrong

**Chapter 11: Right From Wrong**

"_Maybe you should stay here…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Because why?"_

"_You might screw up or…you could get hurt."_

"_But-"_

"_Look, if what you said about your skills is true, then you have no choice."_

"_I always have a choice, you said so yourself."_

"_But this is different."_

"_No matter how good you are, I'm not letting you go in there by yourself."_

"_I don't need-"_

"_What…What would Orochimaru want?"_

"…_Alright…"_

**X-X-X-X**

Mitsuki and Kabuto infiltrated the abandoned building with great ease. They made their way through the ventilation ducts and observed the area. As they crawled along, they found an opening leading to a room with several finely dressed men in it.

"Hold on a second," Kabuto directed.

Mitsuki stopped. "What is it?"

"Just look in there."

"Well done men. Now that my valuables have been retrieved from that hotel and casino, I care nothing of it. So what if some idiots started a fight inside? I don't give a shit," said a man sitting in a chair.

"But boss, don't you think Orochimaru will come after us?" one of the men asked.

"Orochimaru? _Orochimaru_? Can you hear yourself? Do you honestly think that son of a bitch is gonna come here to get _my_ money? Ha, that bastard doesn't have the _balls_ to do something like that."

Kabuto made fists. "How dare that bastard talk about Orochimaru like that!"

"Kabuto, hush!" Mitsuki whispered.

"You sure about that boss? I mean, he's known to do some pretty nasty things to traitors…"

"I'm not afraid of that!"

"But what if he's sent some spies to take us out?"

"Spies? What _spies_! All of his spies couldn't handle me put together!"

"But what if he sent Yakushi Kabuto or Hino Mitsuki? Haven't you heard the rumors? They're both Orochimaru's top shinobi! And don't you know how cold-blooded and bloodthirsty they are? Especially that Hino Mitsuki girl."

Mitsuki looked down. "Cold-blooded and blood thirsty?" _Was I really that bad in the past? I know that did everything I could for Orochimaru so I could make his promise real, but…_ "Damn him," she whispered.

"Those two will do _anything_ Orochimaru says, boss!"

"Yeah! If Orochimaru tells them jump, they say 'How high?' If he tells them to run, they say 'How far?' If he tells them to kill, they say 'We'll be back in three minutes.'"

"They're brutal!"

"Shaddup all of ya! We're just gonna high-tail it outta here before his little bastard assassins get here! I never liked that freak Orochimaru anyways. I only agreed to help him for the money and protection. But now that I'm rich, I don't need him or his fucking 'protection'!" All of the men cheered.

Mitsuki glanced over at Kabuto. "Kabuto…?" _Is he alright?_ He suddenly disappeared. "Ah, Kabuto!"

"AGHH!"

Mitsuki looked back down at the men. One man fell to the floor, dead. _Oh my God! It's…?_

"ARRGH!"

"YAHH!"

Left and right, the men began to fall out. _This is Kabuto's doing, isn't it? He's moving so fast, you can't even see him!_ She gasped.

"What's going on here!" shouted the man sitting in a chair. He stood up.

"It's Orochimaru's spies!" one man shouted. "They've come to--AIIEE!" He suddenly fell out.

Kabuto suddenly appeared before the man sitting. "I am one of Orochimaru's spies. I work for the Sound Ninja and my name…is Yakushi Kabuto!"

All of the men backed up. "I-It's Kabuto!"

The man laughed. "Do you really think I'd be afraid of this _child_? I knew Orochimaru couldn't come down here himself, so he sent a kid to get the job done!"

"You won't live another moment to mock Orochimaru!" Kabuto charged forward, ready to attack. A man from the crowd jumped on Kabuto, dragging him to the ground. "GAH!"

"Kid, you're the one who's not gonna live another moment. I am Shiro and in this building of mine, whatever I say goes!"

"KABUTO!" Mitsuki kicked the screen of the vent down and jumped into the room. She tackled the man on Kabuto, then punched him in the temple.

"Mitsuki!" Kabuto got up.

"Mitsuki?" a man asked. "Oh God, it's Yakushi Kabuto _and_ Hino Mitsuki! We're-" Kabuto threw a shuriken at the men's neck.

"Kabuto, are you okay!" Mitsuki asked.

"Don't mind that! We have to kill _every_ man in this room right now!" Kabuto shouted.

She froze. _K-Kill? No…I can't take anymore of the pain…_

"Men!" Shiro shouted, "Do your duty and defend me until the very end!"

"Yes sir!" The remaining men charged at Kabuto and Mitsuki.

Mitsuki just stood there. _I swore not to kill anymore…I swore it on my life…My life. Has my life been a lie from the very beginning? Is my entire existence meaningless? What's right and what's wrong?_

"Mitsuki, move!" Kabuto shoved her out of the way, only to be stabbed by two spears in the back. "GACK!"

She hit the wall. "Uhn, what!" She gasped. "Kabuto!"

"D-Dammit, if you're g-gonng fight, then f-fight. Don't just stand there w-with a stupid look on y-your face!"

_I said that I wanted to help Kabuto, but…_ "I can't! I can't do it Kabuto!"

He blocked another blow with a kunai knife. "Yes you can! You _have_ to fight!"

A man came running at her with a weapon in hand. _But…I don't…wanna die here…_ She closed her eyes and threw her kunai knife. The sound of cold metal brutally piercing flesh rang through her ears. _I don't wanna do this either. What's right and what's wrong?_

Some of the men were headed to a door. "Mitsuki, don't let them escape! Use your Ninja Art!" Kabuto commanded.

_My…Ninja Art?_ "B-But, Kabuto…"

"Do it now!"

_Forgive me…_ She began to do hand seals. "Ninja Art, Deafening Silence!" A piercing sound sliced through the air, aimed at the men trying to flee. When it reached them, they cried out in pain as blood began to drip from their ears, nose, and mouth. _My soul will be eternally damned for this…_ The noise killed them. As the long battle continued, Mitsuki had no choice but to kill in order to save her own life. _Why won't they leave me be?_

When it was down to just Shiro and one of his subordinates, Kabuto was in great pain. He had taken Mitsuki's place for several attempted blows only because she seemed like a mindless puppet. She stood around several times with a blank look on her face. It was as if she was missing her soul. "Gah!" He twisted the neck of the remaining subordinate. "A-Aah…" He fell to his knees. _Damn Mitsuki…Look what's happened to me because of her!_

"Well, well, how the so-called 'mighty' have fallen." Shiro chuckled. "Kabuto, you amuse me."

"Shiro, you _will_ die tonight, trust me," Kabuto threatened.

"Really? By whom, huh? You? No, I don't think so. You're close to dieing yourself." He looked over at it Mitsuki. "What? You think your mindless little friend over there will kill me? Don't make me laugh. When I kill you, I'll make use of her before killing her."

"No!" Now Kato was really mad. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He slightly blushed. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_

"Oh, I see now, it's all clear to me." He smirked. "You love her, don't you? You just can't wait to make love to her, can you?"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm gonna rip out your tongue!"

Shiro placed his foot on Kabuto's head. "In a little bit, I'm gonna crush your skull. Hope you enjoy hell."

_Damn, I've used up too much chakra already! My only hope is that mindless bitch over there!_ "Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki turned around. "H-Huh? K-Kabuto?"

"Mitsuki, kill this bastard now!"

She looked at Shiro. _Kill?_ "B-But..." _I-I can't!_

"Wait are you waiting for! Kill him!" Shiro just chuckled.

"K-Kabuto…" She shakily picked up a kunai knife. _But isn't this wrong?_

"KILL HIM!"

Mitsuki rushed forward, tears beginning to wet her lashes. _Kabuto, I still love you!_ She held out her arm as she ran by Shiro. _AHHH!_ The kunai knife went through his neck; the tip of the weapon poked out through the back of his neck.

Kabuto stood up, pushing the lifeless body to the floor. He panted hard. "Damn you Mitsuki! Quit being so selfish! I know how you feel about killing, but-"

"What have I done?"

"Huh?"

She was covered in blood and smelled like Death itself. She looked at her hands. _I swore not to kill again…My hands are tainted with blood once more. It's like I've sold my soul to the devil._

Kabuto picked up a black bag in Shiro's chair. "Well, this should cover what he owes to Orochimaru. Our mission is over."

She screamed out in pain and frustration. The shriek was unprepossessing and ear shattering. "Kabuto! Kabuto I…I hate you so much! I hate Orochimaru! I hate you all! Because of you, I've lost my innocence! You robbed me of my childhood!" She ran out of the building.

"Mitsuki, wait!" He sighed. "Dammit…Dammit all!" He pounded the chair with is fist. "She…She hates me?" He looked down at the floor. _Why do I care if she hates me? She's a traitor after all…She's gonna die anyway…But for some odd reason…I care that she hates me. It…It hurts…_

_What is right and what is wrong? Who are we to say?_


	12. Chapter 12: Fabricated Love

**Chapter 12: Fabricated Love**

Mitsuki frantically began to pack her things. "I'm not going back! I don't care anymore! If Orochimaru starts looking for me, I'll just keep running! I'm not gonna serve him anymore! I can't serve someone like that!" She winced hoping that by doing so, the tears would stop. Unfortunately, it only made more tears. "I hate my fucking life!"

"Hate is such a strong word, don't you think?"

She whipped around and found Kabuto stepping into the room. "Y-You!"

"Where are you headed at this time of night?" He turned on the lights.

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Whoa there, that's no way to talk to me, your friend and sempai."

"Sempai my ass!"

"Speaking of hate, don't you think you should apologize for saying that you hate me?"

"Stop telling me what to do, okay? It's your fault that this is happening!"

"What're you talking about?"

"You…You forced me to kill! You're just like Orochimaru!"

_As if that's a bad thing!_ "Mitsuki, didn't I give you the option of staying behind?"

She thought about it. "…Oh what the fuck do you know!"

"I know that you don't hate me." He sat on the loveseat, trying to tend to his wounds and talk at the same time. "Mitsuki, I'm so sorry."

"…Go on, I'm listening."

"All of this that happened _is_ my fault. I was so tense this whole time. I kept telling myself that you might screw up because of…what you've been doing. I didn't mean to yell at you like some sort of drill sergeant, it just happened. I've known you for such a long time now. I'm your friend Mitsuki and I was just trying to look out for your best interest. I'm sorry, but please, don't run away, not like this."

She stopped folding her clothes. "Kabuto…"

"It hurt, Mitsuki. It hurt when you told me that you hated me." He looked down. "I never knew that words like 'hate' could make someone fell like the worst person in the world. It's like stabbing someone in the heart. Who knew that words could cause such pain?"

She set aside her belongings. "K-Kabuto, I'm so sorry." She walked around to him and sat next to him. "I didn't mean it, really. I'm just such an idiot."

He rubbed her head. "You? An idiot? No, you're not an idiot. You're a smart girl. It's just that you're emotional. I'm the idiot."

She leaned into his hug. "Kabuto, you're the smartest person I've ever met. What are you talking about?"

"Mitsuki, I just…" he blushed, "…I just like you a lot." He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "I guess I've always liked you a lot. This might sound weird coming from me, a nineteen year old man, to you, a sixteen year old girl, but one might say that my affinity to you is on the verge of becoming…" he looked down at her, "…love."

Her heart skipped a whole beat. _If he means what I think he means…!_ "N-No, that doesn't sound weird at all…" _He's so honest and open about his feelings! I've got to be more like him!_ "T-To tell you the truth, I feel the same way…"

"What?" He blinked thoughtfully.

"Kabuto, there's something that I've always been meaning to tell you…" She blushed and looked down. "When I turned fourteen, I kinda fell in love with you."

"H-Huh?" He blushed again.

"That day you made me feel so good about myself and you were just so handsome that I…fell in love. Kabuto, what I'm trying to say is that for two years…my…love for you deepened…"

"…So are you saying that you…love me? _Me_? Your friend of so many years?" She nodded shyly. "…Mitsuki…" She hesitantly looked up at him. _Ha, got cha right where I want you. I knew it, you were in love with me the whole time. This will make things even easier! Aah Mitsuki, you're such a naive fool! Aha! _"…Oh…"

"I-I can understand if this bothers you. L-Like you said, you're a man and I'm…a teenage girl…"

He pushed her down onto the loveseat. "It doesn't bother me at all…After all, love is love, right?"

She blushed furiously. _He's never been so close before. And he just said that he…loves me._ She hesitantly removed his glasses and put them on. "…Sempai…" He pressed his lips against hers as soon as she whispered his old nickname. His tongue traced the shape of her lower lip, then prodded between her lips. Once inside her mouth, his tongue explored the entire region. She could feel a hesitant hand making its way up her body. _Oh, Kabuto…Sempai…_

_My mission will soon be ending…_

**XXXX**

_Mitsuki fumbled with her clothing, trying to take all of it off. "A-Aah!" Kabuto helped her out of her clothes, then pulled her down onto the bed. She blushed as she pressed shy kisses onto his bare chest. He caressed her cheek while he kissed her. His kisses traveled down from her lips to her neck, her chest, then her stomach. "Kabuto, I am yours."_


	13. Chapter 13: He's Bored

**Chapter 13: He's Bored**

_It was a normal day back at Orochimaru's base. Kabuto and Mitsuki had just returned from their mission with a bag of money and jewels. Everyone continued with their normal lives, except Kabuto and Mitsuki. They saw each other frequently on romantic conditions, but they met away from prying eyes. Between their moments of love and passion, Kabuto asked about all of the information that Mitsuki had given to the enemy ninjas. He received answers little by little, but he became closer to getting the whole truth._

**X-X-X-X**

Mitsuki was alone in her apartment for the first time in a long time. She had been used to Kabuto being there that it had come as somewhat of a shock that Kabuto wasn't there. "I wonder where Kabuto is…" She let out a dreamy sigh as she hugged a pillow on the sofa. "Oh, my prince, my wonderful Kabuto. So many nights of sweet love have gone by and yet, I'm not tired of you. The sweet smell of your sweat entices me every time we timidly make love…" She blushed. "A-Ah, I'm no longer pure…But…At least I belong to a man that loves me as much as I love him." She looked down. "…But…With the way things are now, I have to…leave him soon. Is pain and suffering worth the love of my Kabuto? Even I have doubts of that…Well I can't go back now. My allegiance is now to Hata-" There was a knock on the door. Mitsuki quickly shut her mouth and pulled the pillow up to her nose. "Y-Yes?" No response. "What? Who could that be?" She got up and opened the door. "Ka--" She gasped quietly.

"Hello, Miss Mitsuki," Orochimaru said with a smirk. "I trust you are well today?"

"U-Um, y-yes. Yes sir!" She looked around.

"May I come in?"

"Y-Yes, please!" She led him in. "M-Make yourself at home, Lord Orochimaru…" She looked away.

"Why thank you." He sat on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Is everything alright, Mitsuki?"

"Yes, of course!" She felt her face flush.

"Now, now, my dear Mitsuki, don't try to fool me because you can't." He stood up. "I can sense your apprehension. It's in the atmosphere."

"A-Apprehension? Me? No, no of course not!"

"It's very bad to lie…"

"I…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. Forgive me, my lord."

"That's quite alright. Let me guess. This has something to do with…Kabuto?"

She paused. _Well, partly, but he doesn't know that._ "Y-Yeah."

"But it's not about that mission, correct?"

"No. Lord Orochimaru, where is Kabuto?"

"Where is he? Hell, I don't know. You know him, he's always doing stuff like that."

"Oh…"

"Well," he smirked inwardly, "I'll keep you company."

"Th-That's alright, Lord Orochimaru. I'm sure you're a very busy person at the moment."

"Quite the contrary, my dear. I have plenty of free time on my hands today." He tilted his head. "You're still tense. Allow me to ease your anxiety."

"Anxiety?"

"Yes." He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub her back. "Here, doesn't this feel good?"

"U-Uh…" She blushed.

"If you say no…" he smiled and let out a light laugh, "…then you're an even bigger liar than I thought!"

"I-It feels good…"

"I'm glad." He paused. "Tell me, what have you and Kabuto been up to lately. You two seem closer than ever."

"A-Aah, we're just good friends, that's all."

"You're lying again," he said in a singsong voice. "Come on, tell me the truth."

"H-He's just been showing me stuff…"

"Oh really? Does this so-called 'love bite' on the back of your neck here have anything to do with the things he's been showing you? How about that one on your upper chest?"

She turned around and backed up a bit. "L-Lord Orochimaru, I think it's time that-"

He ran his fingers up her arm. "I think I understand now…But I wonder, does Kabuto…touch you right?"

"Lord Orochimaru?"

He grabbed her by her hips and started to caress her sides. "I want you to decide who's better, the teacher or the student."

"What're-" He forced his mouth upon hers. "Mmph!" He pushed her down onto the sofa and placed his hand on her thigh. His hand moved north and went right under her shirt. When he touched her bra, he harshly thrust his tongue into her mouth. He pulled one side of her shorts down with his other hand. "Mmmmph?" _What's he trying to do to me! Stop it!_ She screamed internally as she pushed him off. She sat up and began to cough uncontrollably.

Orochimaru sat up and smirked. "Aww, you're no fun." She continued to cough. "What's wrong?"

"Were you trying to make love to me or _kill_ me!" Mitsuki demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't breathe with your tongue lodged halfway down my throat!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He ran his tongue over her lips. "That's to be expected when you're like me."

She pulled up her shorts. "Whether you were trying to make love to me or kill me, none of the two is gonna happen!"

"Why not?"

"That was a little something called rape!"

"How so?"

"You're forcing me to have some sort of sexual intercourse with you! I don't want to do that! Especially not with a guy like you!"

He grabbed her arm. "What're you trying to say?" He pulled it up. "Huh?"

"Oww! A-All I'm t-trying to say is that I-I don't feel like that a-about you! Ow! Ow! Lemme go!"

He released her. "Well, that's good."

"Huh?"

He got up. "Well, I better go check on a few things. I'll see you later Mitsuki." He headed over to the door.

She felt tears stinging her eyes. "Wh-Why did you do this to me! What were you hoping to accomplish by this!"

"Nothing. I was just bored, that's all. Since you're second in command to Kabuto, I thought I'd just have a little fun with you. Today I really do have free time, and I got bored. You understand, right?" She was speechless. "Good! We all need a bit of excitement every now and then." He walked out.

Mitsuki just sat there, utterly speechless. _He…He…!_ She began to cry. _He…_ She grabbed a pillow and hugged it dearly. "K-Kabuto, wh-where are you?" _I have to leave this place!_


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Trust

**Chapter 14: Broken Trust**

"_How's everything going so far?"_

"_Everything's going perfectly."_

"_Uh-huh. Great."_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_What?"_

"…_Did you really try to…do something with Mitsuki the other day?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, she was crying when I came to visit her."_

"…_I did do something, yes."_

"_Did you…hurt her?"_

"_No, of course not! I was just bored!"_

"_Well, please don't try to ruin my mission."_

"_That's all in the past now. It's my turn to ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_What are you trying to do by having romantic relations with Mitsuki?"_

"_I'm trying to complete my mission! Do you know how much easier this has been when I lied about loving her?"_

"_How malicious. You lied about loving her?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_Brilliant."_

"_Thanks to that, I've collected everything you need to know."_

"_Really!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. I'll send some men out tonight to capture her."_

"_She'll be at my apartment."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Trust me, it'll be a lot easier to restrain her."_

"_I see."_

**X-X-X-X**

"Kabuto?"

"Mmm?"

Mitsuki traced roundabout paths on Kabuto's bare chest. "I love you."

Kabuto covered her more with his bed sheets. "…I love you too." She let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong? Did something upset you?"

"No, no. It's just that…I'm…leaving tonight." She snuggled deeper into his side.

"Wh-What?"

"I can't stay here any longer. I have a new task that the ninjas of Konohagakure have given me. Besides…What Orochimaru tried to do to me was…"

"Don't think about that anymore."

"But Kabuto-"

He put his finger to her lips. "Mitsuki, shh. It's alright, okay? I'm here with you now. Nothing bad is gonna happen..."

"Promise?"

"…I promise. Are you really gonna leave?"

"I don't want to, but I was told that it was for my own safety."

"Mitsuki, why'd you have to…"

"'Why'd I have to' what?" She thought for a moment. "Oh, I see…Kabuto, I can't do this anymore."

"So you're just gonna leave? You're giving up on us? You're just gonna walk out of my life so easily? After everything we've been through?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"…Yeah, me too…" He got up and pulled on his underwear.

"Wh-What?" He walked out. "Kabuto, wait!" She sighed. "Damn…I'm so sorry Kabuto, but…" She put her head down. "…Kabuto…"

"Hey? What're you doing in here?"

She looked up. "Kabuto?"

"What? No! You can't--ACK!"

She gasped. "Kabuto!" She grabbed a towel near the bed and wrapped it around her body. She headed for the door when three other men stepped in. "What?"

"Hino Mitsuki, your services to Lord Orochimaru are no longer needed," one of the men said.

"What! N-No longer…?"

"We are to take you to him for your execution for betrayal."

"Execution? He-He found out!" She backed up. "I'm not going anywhere with you bastards!"

"Then you leave us no choice." They pulled out kunai knives.

"You have got to be kidding me. You honestly think you can beat me with those _toys_?" She reached under Kabuto's bed and pulled out a katana. "If I must k-kill you, then so be it!" She unsheathed the weapon. They threw a storm of shuriken at her, but she deflected them all. "HAA!" She charged forward and took out one person. She jumped out of the way when the other two attempted to hit her. One of them began to do hand seals. She went after that man, but the other one jumped in her way. He managed to cut her arm. "Ah!" She stabbed him in the stomach. "Bastard!" When the last man completed his hand seal, something painful hit Mitsuki's ears, making them bleed. "AGH! It's the weak version of my Deafening Silence!" She dropped her katana and held her ears. "No, I won't back down!" She painfully reached for her sword and killed the man. "AHH!" She panted. "Weaklings…It's over. I wonder where Kabuto is..." A shuriken zoomed by her ear and hit the wall in front of her.

"I'm right here."

Mitsuki spun around. "K-Kabuto!"

Kabuto smirked. "Yes?"

She froze. "K-Kabuto, what're you doing?"

"I'm completing my mission."

"M-Mission? What mission?"

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "You really are a stupid bitch, aren't you? My mission was to gather the information that you gave out. But now that these pathetic excuses for shinobi have failed, I have to bring you in myself."

Her eyes widened. "N-No…No…"

"Uh, yes! Orochimaru and I found out long time ago about what you were doing. We just played dumb." He looked at her expression. "Your dumb expression tells me that you're shocked. Did you actually think that you could fool Orochimaru? I've been _pretending_ to care about you. Couldn't you see that? I mean, come on! I'm Orochimaru's number one guy, why would I help you? A _traitor_? You've known me long enough to know when I'm faking!"

She put her head down. "I didn't want to believe it…I didn't want to believe that you would betray me after what you said."

"You're such a naive little girl!"

She looked up, tears pouring from her eyes. "You swore on your life Kabuto! You swore! How could you do this! Why! You said you loved me!"

"I was lying the whole time! Do you actually think I'd love someone like _you_? You're not even worth my time! I just used you like the sap you are!"

She looked at her hands. _What? But everything that I've done with him…!_ She covered her mouth. "If you don't love me, then why'd you sleep with me!"

"Because you're easy."

She gasped. "K-Kabuto! I love you and this is what you do?"

"Yep! I'm a traitor of the Leaf Ninjas, remember?"

Her heart shattered. Not only was her heart broken, but so was her trust. "W-Why?"

"It's time to go see Orochimaru."

She held up her katana. "No."

"What?"

"Kabuto, I don't want to hurt you!"

He walked up to her and placed the tip of the blade at his throat. "Hurt me? You don't have what it takes to kill _me_."

Her breaths became more rapid; she was panicking. _Kabuto, I…I…_ "I can't!"

He pulled the sword away. "You're coming with me."

She pushed him away. "I might not be able to kill you but…but I can run away!" _I'll just have to fend him off! Kabuto…I can't believe this is happening…_ She held up a kunai knife.

"You really are stupid. Oh well." He pulled out his kunai knife. "Let's get this over with." They quickly ran into battle. Mitsuki was losing terribly as she took blow after blow from her former love. _Just as I thought, she's weaker because she's fighting me. This is too easy!_

Her kunai knife cut his cheek and she gasped. _K-Kabuto?_

He rubbed the blood off. "Well, I guess I should return the favor." He increased his attacks. Suddenly, she hit his weapon out of his hands. "Hmm?"

"It's over Kabuto!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then kill me."

"Wh-What?"

"Kill me."

She looked at her kunai knife, then back to Kabuto. "…I can't!" She was about to turn and run when he delivered a powerful palm strike to her chest. She tumbled backwards and began to gasp for air. She fell down and didn't get up.

"Now it's over Mitsuki." He began to speak into his headset. "Alright, the traitor has been subdued." He looked down at her. "I don't know what made you think you could get away with betraying Orochimaru."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "Kabuto, I hate you!"

He winced at the words. _So, she hates me…_ "…G-Good…"

She began to cry harder. "Kabuto, I can't forgive you for what you've done!"

"I-I'm glad. You're just going to die anyways."

"Go to hell you bastard!" Five men came in, picked her up, and carried her off. "I hate you!" she screamed.

Kabuto looked at the floor when he couldn't hear her voice anymore. "…So…She's been capture huh?" He looked at the bed. "…Right…"


	15. Chapter 15: Secret From The Blue Sky

**Chapter 15: Secret From The Blue Sky**

"_Kabuto?" She paused, waiting for his response. "Kabuto?"_

"_Uh, huh?" He looked down at her. "Yeah?"_

_She giggled. "Are you spacing out again?"_

"_N-No."_

_She giggled again. "Yeah, right." They walked side by side and she squeezed his hand. _

"_Did you want to tell me something?"_

_She stepped in front of him and grinned. "I'll race you back to the base!" She dashed off. _

"_Hey! That's cheating!" He ran after her._

"_You're faster than me, so what difference does it make?"_

"_I'm right behind you!"_

_She looked back. "Now you're the one cheating!"_

"_How!"_

"_You're too fast!"_

"_Is that a crime?" He jumped forward and tackled her to the ground. "Got cha!"_

"_Ow!" She licked her lip. "Ow, I think I bit my lip…"_

"_Lemme see." She moved her hand and he looked closely. Her lip was bleeding pretty badly. "Ouch, I'm sorry."_

_She licked her lip again. "No, that's alright."_

"_Here, this is the least I can do…" He stuck out his tongue and licked the blood away._

"_K-Kabuto?" She blushed._

"_Hold on…" He pressed his lips against hers and began to suck on her lower lip. "This…This always helps when I…when I cut my lip…" _

"_Oh…" She found herself easing onto her back and pulling him down with her. _

_He blinked. "…Alright…Mitsuki…"_

**X-X-X-X**

Kabuto awoke from his dream with a start. He was sticky with sweat and he was breathing hard. "Wh-What?" He ran his hands through his gray locks. "A-Aah, that dream? Why did I dream of…dream of _her_?" He reached for his glasses and put them on. "What's with me?" He got out of his bed. "I need some air." He stepped out onto the small balcony of his apartment. The sky was a dark blue and the crescent moon was visible. Little stars were scattered about as if a little child had happily sprinkled them everywhere. "Why the fuck would I dream about Mitsuki! That bitch is a traitor!"

"_K-Kabuto, can I tell you something?"_

"That's her fault! She shouldn't have betrayed Orochimaru in the first place!"

"_Please! Swear on your life that you won't tell anyone! Not even…Orochimaru."_

He ripped his eyes away from the sky. "Please, did she actually think I wouldn't tell? She knows how loyal I am to him!"

"_I don't like lying to you…"_

"That honest fool!"

"_You're special to me, that's why I can't continue to lie to you like this anymore."_

"Me? Special? I can't believe she was so blind!"

"_I want my old life back, I just want to be normal."_

"She shouldn't have been so naive as a child."

"…_I wanted to atone for my sins."_

"She'll just have to atone for them through death."

"_Are you…keeping your word?"_

He leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Sh-She knows how I am!"

"…_I trust you. I trust you with my life."_

He paused. "…She really did trust me with her life…didn't she?"

"_You're a wonderful guy."_

"…Am I really?"

"…_There are guys who are handsome with glasses as they are without glasses. You're one of those guys, Kabuto."_

Kabuto looked up at the sky. "…Damn her…Damn her!" He rubbed his head. "GAH! Now I can't stop thinking about her! Her trust in me was so important to her! She trusted me with her life! Her smile was so fucking beautiful when she was next to me! Her hands were so warm! She was just so damn beautiful and so damn innocent!" He closed his eyes. "What's the answer! What's the answer? You stupid moon, what's the secret?"

"_I love you Kabuto."_

He froze. "…She…"

"_I love you so much…"_

"…Love…"

"_Sometimes it hurts…"_

"…What hurts?"

"_My love for you. It's so great that it hurts sometimes."_

"…Then why don't you quit loving me!"

"_Because I love that feeling of pain. It tells me how much I care for you. Oh Kabuto, don't you see? I love you as the day is long! I'm so passionate about you that it's so painful! But when love is painful like this, it only means that the bond between the two people will only get stronger. Kabuto, I love you. You mean everything to me."_

He looked back up at the sky. Tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks. "Th-That f-fool. I meant everything to her. She loved me so much, I could tell. She cared for me so much and before I knew what she was doing…I…I also loved her…truthfully. I cared for her and I loved her! She was more than just a friend, just a partner! She was…the girl I loved." The moon seemed brighter. "S-So this was the secret kept hidden from me for these past weeks. Even though she was a traitor…Even though I had to deceive her for Orochimaru's sake…I still loved her. I thought that my love for her had died when I found out…Her trust in me was everything and I need her beside me now. I…I'm sorry Mitsuki…I wish I could go back and stop this from happening. I wish you could still love me…"

"_I hate you!"_

"Mitsuki…" He closed his eyes. "I have to get you back!" _Lord Orochimaru, please forgive me…_


	16. Chapter 16: Please Forgive Me

**Chapter 16: Please Forgive Me**

"_Sempai! Sempai!" _

_Kabuto turned around. "Mitsuki?"_

_The thirteen year old girl threw her arms around him. "Sempai, you're back!"_

_He smiled. "Yep!"_

"_How did it go?"_

"_Everything went the way it was supposed to."_

"_That's wonderful! I'm sure Lord Orochimaru will be pleased!"_

"_Yeah, but that damn Kakashi kept interfering!"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_That's good. If anything happened to you sempai, I would be sure to avenge you."_

"_Aahaha, I'm too good. Come on, I'll take you out, my treat."_

_Mitsuki blushed. "O-Okay!" They walked arm in arm. "Oh, I almost forgot!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Last year, Lord Orochimaru made me second in command to you."_

"_What? That's wonderful! Mitsuki, you truly are amazing. You've honed your skills to the point where you might be able to beat me."_

_She blushed again. "No, that would never happen."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're so strong."_

"_Sometimes strength means nothing."_

"_Really?"_

_He smiled. "Tell you what, when you're sixteen like me, I want you to call me 'Kabuto'."_

"_But that's-"_

"_I have no problem with that. We're close friends, so that's fine. You don't even have to call me sempai now."_

"_But you've taught me so much, sempai."_

"_Try it out."_

"_Try what out?"_

"_Kabuto. Call me that."_

"_I-If you say so sem--I mean…Kabuto."_

"_Yeah, see, that works too!"_

"_But when I'm sixteen, I'll call you…Kabuto."_

"_I know."_

"…_Sempai, you're the best! Thank you for teaching me!"_

**X-X-X-X**

_Mitsuki, you're the one who taught me. You taught me… how to love._ Kabuto headed down to the prison without anyone knowing. "Where would Orochimaru keep her?" At the end of the dark hall was a door. "Oh, there." He ran over to the door and turned the knob. "Locked huh…" He pulled out a lock pick from his pouch. "This should do the trick." After a few minutes, the door unlocked with a faint click. _…Mitsuki…_ He closed the door behind him once he was inside. "M-Mitsuki?" There she was, hanging upside down from the ceiling with a small pool of blood under her. "What!" There was also a bloody bed of spikes on the other side of the room. "No! Mitsuki!" Kabuto grabbed some shuriken from his pouch and threw them at the rope, cutting Mitsuki down. He dove under her and caught her. "Dammit!" She was so pale and so cold. "Please, _please_ don't be dead!" He shook her gently. "Hey, Mitsuki?" No response. "…No…" He slipped a blood pill into her mouth. _Mitsuki, you can't die on me!_

"…Ughn…"

"Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki's eyes shot open as she sat up with a gasp. "Wh-What!"

"You're alive!" Kabuto wrapped his arms around her. "Thank God you're-" Something painful was forced through his stomach. "Urm?" He looked into her eyes. _Her eyes!_

Her eyes were cold and burned with hate. "I want you to die!" She withdrew her kunai knife from his stomach and kicked him in the chest.

"ACK!" He flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He shakily stood up. "M-Mitsuki, wh-what're you doing?"

"You…" She pointed her finger at him. "You son of a bitch! You lied to me! You lied! After you swore that you wouldn't tell…after I trusted you with my life…you lied! I believed in you Kabuto! You were everything to me and I loved you! I trusted your every word and I forced myself to think that you would never tell! Kabuto I loved you and you betrayed me! You betrayed my trust! You betrayed…You betrayed my love!"

"Mitsuki, I-"

"And now the only thing I can do…" she closed her eyes, "…The only option left for me…" she opened her eyes and looked back at him, "…Is to kill you!"

"But you don't under-"

"Kabuto, I'm not a little girl anymore! Prepare to die!" She charged forward, tears wetting her lashes.

"Mitsuki!" He jumped out of the way when he delivered a powerful kick. "Please, stop this and hear me out!"

"I'm tired of your lies!" She punched him, but he blocked it.

"Mit--AGH!" He clutched his bloody stomach.

"Kabuto! I am a Jonin Sound Ninja, don't forget that!"

"KRMPH!" He turned his head and vomited.

She kicked him in the back. _I…I can't allow him to live! Not after what he's done to me!_ She brought her elbow down hard on his back. _Even if I somehow manage to kill him, Orochimaru will just do away with me anyways… _"If I have to die, I'm taking you with me!" She punched him in the jaw and knocked off his glasses. "DIE!"

"Mitsuki!" He punched her in the chest.

"UMPH!" She held her chest. "Is that all? I thought--!" Blood began to drip from the sides of her mouth. _Damn, he's a Sound Ninja too!_

"I'm going to get my point across to you, even if I have to…have to hurt you!" _It can't be helped!_

"So be it!" She pulled out her kunai knife again and swung it.

He blocked the hit with his own kunai knife. "Listen Mitsuki!" He delivered a sweep kick to her feet, but she moved. "I know that I deceived you--" He jumped out of the way. "--but it was for Orochimaru!" He cut her arm. "I just deiced to play dumb--" He fell to the ground when she threw shuriken at his legs. "--b-but, ack, it was hard for me!" He jumped to his feet and blocked another hit. "It was hard for me to lie to you--" He hit her in her back. "--because we were so close to each other!" He grabbed her and held her down. "I was so stupid. I put Orochimaru before our friendship. I was so blind the whole time to my own feelings for you. I never wanted to do what I did! You meant so much to me and your trust in me was the only thing that really matter! But I crushed it! I hurt you so bad and for that…I'm sorry! Please forgive me Mitsuki!"

She blinked in shock. _…Wh-What did he just say?_ She shook her head. "Lies!" She kicked him off. "You betrayed me once before, so why should I listen to you now!" She put her foot on his chest. "I cannot forgive you after what you've done!"

_Why is she so strong all of a sudden! Why isn't she tired like me! _He couldn't breathe with her foot pressing down on his chest. _Has she really gotten to the point where not even I can beat her!_ "Mitsuki, don't do this! I know that deep down inside, you have unbearable pain because you're doing this!"

"You know nothing about me! _Nothing_!"

"I know that you loved me!" He blinked back tears. _Don't cry!_

"Grr, st-stop talking!" She began to do hand seals. "Deafening Silence!"

"AAHHH!" He covered his bleeding ears. "St-Stop!"

_It hurts so much! I don't…I don't want to kill him but…!_ "I won't become your victim again!" _He was my best friend and in all honesty I loved him…_ "DIE!" She brought her kunai knife down on him. _With his death, my love will truly die. His death shall come swiftly from my own hand._

"NO!" He rolled out of the way with such speed. _I love her too much to die now!_ He jumped behind her and grabbed her arms. He spun her around and forced his lips on hers.

"MMPH?" _What…What is he doing!_

"Mitsuki, I love you!" Kabuto cried between the kiss.

_K-Kabuto…?_ "St-Stop it…" she whispered, "I…I have to kill you…" Time seemed so have completely stopped.

"No…no you don't…"

"Kabuto…I…I hate you…"

"That's not true." He pulled his lips away.

"What do you know about truth?"

"If you hated me, you would have killed me a long time ago. You stalled during the fight."

Mitsuki found herself crying. "Kabuto, why? Why did you hurt me like that?"

"I don't know. I was such a fool and I was stupid."

"I trusted you."

"I know and I'm sorry. Please forgive me Mitsuki. I love you so much and it hurts."

"I know that feeling, but now all I feel is pain and suffering. I don't feel the joyous pain of love anymore."

"I'm so sorry Mitsuki."

"Kabuto…Why did you lie?"

"…It's what I do best and I hate myself for that."

"You broke my trust…and my heart."

"Forgive me. You mean the world to me. You're my angle and my savior. You saved me from a huge mistake. Let me repent my sins, then take me back." She didn't say anything. "Why don't you say anything?"

"…How can I love you again?"

His heart shattered at the words. "M-Mitsuki?"

"My love will never be the same for you…ever. And I still can't forgive."

He looked down. "…Mitsuki…"


	17. Chapter 17: Tomorrow's Promise

**Chapter 17: Tomorrow's Promise**

"Mitsuki, this is all I can do for you at this time." Kabuto helped Mitsuki into the forest by the cover of night. "All I can do is help you get to Konohagakure."

Mitsuki looked at the fading moon. "What about Orochimaru?"

"He'll come looking for you but I'm going to throw him off your trail."

"Will…Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. For the time being, you have to stay somewhere in Konohagakure. Somewhere safe."

"I'll stay with my superior."

"And who is that?"

"…Hatake Kakashi."

He froze. "You can't stay with-"

"I know what I'm doing." She turned her back on him. "…How do I know you won't tell Orochimaru where I am?"

"What?"

"…I can't trust you."

"Y-Yes you can."

She looked at him. "Kabuto, you know I can't."

"But-"

"Listen to me, I'll go to Konohagakure, but from there, I'm going to travel the world."

"Why?"

"I need to go on a journey of self reflection. I need to cleanse my soul and repent."

"…Mitsuki, I'm sorry." He rubbed her shoulders. "I still love you though."

"Do what you wish. I have to know how I truly feel about you now. This journey should give me the answer."

He turned her around. "Do you forgive me?"

She sighed. "Kabuto I…" She thought for a moment. "…I don't."

He winced at the words. _I thought the word 'hate' hurts, but that was unbearable._ "Why don't you-"

"…But that's not to say that I won't ever forgive you."

"What?"

"Kabuto, I put some thought into it and maybe someday…I'll be able to forgive you." The sun was slowly rising into the pre-dawn sky. "I must go now."

"Mitsuki wait!" He grabbed her and bruised her lips with another kiss. "Tomorrow I'll come look for you."

"What?"

"I promise."

She sighed. "…Kabuto…"

"Trust me."

She caressed his cheek. "…I'll try. Now good bye."

"I love you Mitsuki." Tears trickled down both their faces.

She nodded and walked away. _Kabuto, maybe someday I'll be able to tell you that I love you and that I forgive you. Maybe someday…I'll be able to trust you again._ She disappeared.

Kabuto sighed sadly and rubbed the tears away. "I swear I'll keep true to my word this time Mitsuki. Trust me…my love…"

The End


End file.
